


Nice Lap You've Got Here

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Michael Has To Take The Train, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Crowded Subway, Flirting, Fluff, Gavin Is Clumsy, Gavins Ass Just Wont Quit, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mavin For The Win, Michael Is So Done, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Subway, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: ♣	you fell over in the subway car and landed in my lap au





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo i take prompts so hit me up on my tumblr - danthedanestsaur.tumblr.com

♣ you fell over in the subway car and landed in my lap au  
Michael hated taking the subway home after work, it was always to busy and he was always too tired to not be angry. Normal Geoff or Burnie would be able to spare him a ride back to his house after work but they had both been out of the building and no where to be found. So there Michael was, squished against some stranger he didn’t and never wanted to know. Each carriage was filled so tightly with bothersome people that Michael was lucky to even fit let alone find an available set. However, this is when his luck began to run low. 

The train slowly halted at the next stop and opened its doors to those unlucky enough to have to even think about getting on the overcrowded train.

‘Only 3 to go’ Michael though as he watched 10 more desperate and tired people scramble into the train, which in turn forced the crowed of people already on bored closer to Michael, who continued to scream internally. As the train pulled from the station with a kick, a flailing body fell ass down into Michael awaiting lap. 

Both men yelped in surprise. 

Out of instinct Michael wrapped his arms around the thin body to stop them falling further. Although, Michael was ready to rumble until he looked at the lad that fell into his lap. The stranger was a lanky 20 something year old male with sandy brown hair, magnificent green eyes and a big ass nose that somehow fitted his features nicely. He was also blushing vibrantly. 

“ohh, sorry love.” A stereotypical British voice rung out as the stranger tried, and failed, to get up due to his spot already being filled by more bodies.

“Well, its seems like your fuckin stuck on my lap for the next, what is it, 15 minutes. So you better get comfy asshole.” Michael spat. 

‘may be cute but I’m not having it’ 

“Aye I didn’t mean to fall the train shifted and my legs forget they were legs.” The stranger hurried back with various tones. (I am sorry for that trash-tastic line.)   
“I’m Gavin by the way and you are?”

“Michael.” 

They both sat in an awkward silence for the continuation of the trip, Michael still had his arms wrapped around the strangers, who is now know as Gavin or that fucks waist. Both men praying for vastly different things. While Gavin hoped this would be the start of something interesting, Michael fucking hopped he wouldn’t pop a boner mid way through the trip. 

About 12 minutes later the train slowed, then halted at the stop before Michaels. As the doors opened Gavin shuffled around on Michaels lap and forced a quiet whimper out of Michael which, luckily for him, Gavin didn’t hear. By the time Michael focused on anything but not breaking wood, Gavin was hopping up off his lap and handing him a slip of paper with 10 numbers, Gavin’s name and a love heart. When he got the time to do this, Michael didn’t know.

“Well, it was lovely meeting you and your lap love but this is my stop and this is my number, so text me boi.”

Gavin left with a wink, leaving Michael with a blushing face, the slip of paper and a FUCKING HARD ON. 

‘GODDAMMIT’


End file.
